Nikila
Nikila was once a Vo-Matoran on the Isle of Vuata Maca. Biography ''Quest To Become A Legend In the year 98,720 B.G.C. Nikila accidentally dropped her latest carving, a statuette of a Toa, into the river. Lesovikk found the statue while fetching Liquid Protodermis to water the Flora in the garden around the Great Vuata Maca Tree. The next morning, Nikila came looking for the artwork and discovered Lesovikk living in the garden that she and her companions, Sarda and Idris, believed to be abandoned. Nikila convinced her newfound friend Lesovikk to join her on a tour of the local village, but the group stopped along the way to watch an attempt by Lakous to surf the Hura-Mafa on a board that Nikila had handcrafted just for this occasion. The jubilant scene was interrupted when two guards, Dekar and Nix, arrested the back-talking Le-Matoran for "''unlawful assembly". When Nikila came to bail the Matoran of Air out the following day, they were informed that Nix had just spotted ships full of Zyglak on the horizon. The next day, Turaga Fremya called together the Matoran of Vuata Maca to announce his decision to create six new Toa to defend the island from the multiple hostile forces that sought to destroy their way of life. Nikila was chosen alongside a Po-Matoran swordsman named Tyru, the Fe-Matoran engineer Orzink, the famed Ga-Matoran surfer Lakous, the Ba-Matoran guardsman Nix, and the Le-Matoran gardner, Lesovikk. Shortly before the Toa Mata were awakened, the six new heroes were trained by Dezil, Toa of Sonics, and Pyril, Toa of Fire and the eight became the First Toa Team, a group known as the Toa Vuata Maca. They protected their home island from external threats, as well as assisting the Matoran in their day to day tasks. Nikila displayed a prowess in strategies and tactics, and was made tactical leader of team, under Lesovikk's overall command. She and Lesovikk grew to be close friends over the course of their hardships. One day, more than six-thousand years later, while patrolling the Isle of Zera Nui, south of their homeland, the Toa Vuata Maca were ambushed by a band of Zyglak in the dense overgrowth. Lesovikk failed to react in time, and the Zyglak slaughtered Nikila and the majority of the rest of the team. Toa Nix was horribly injured, yet he was shielded from further injury by the body of Toa Dezil beneath the underbrush. - ''Quest To Stop A Legend While attempting to cross the Nui Desert on the Northern Continent, Lesovikk collapsed and was visited by the shade of Nikila in a mirage. She told him not to give up and to continue to strive to fulfill his Destiny. Then as her image faded away a mythical Nui-Razor Falcon brought the exhausted Toa of Air Bula Berries to replenish his depleted energy reserves. Dreams of Destruction When Lesovikk attempted an ambush on Karzahni, the insane ruler used his Kanohi Olisi to show Lesovikk a vision of the day Nikila and his other teammates had battled against the Zyglak, which had accidentally been replaced by a sentient acid cloud instead. In the vision, however, Lesovikk managed to react in time, and saved his team. Enthralled by seeing them again, he completely forgot about Karzahni and Mahri Nui. Though only minutes passed in reality, Lesovikk spent many years within the illusion with his comrades. However, when Nikila mentioned going on patrol to battle Zyglak, Lesovikk remembered that his team had died battling from Zyglak, and not an acid cloud. As a result, he saw through the illusion and the vision, including Nikila, dissolved. Abilities & Traits As a Toa of Lightning, Nikila possessed the ability create, absorb, or control lightning and electricity. While Lesovikk was the overall leader of the team, Nikila was the tactical leader, having a knack for plans and strategies. Nikila was slightly arrogant for a Toa, believing herself to be invincible. Mask & Tool Nikila wore the Kanohi Xaea, Great Mask of Possibilities, which allowed her to alter the probabilities of different situations. She carried a trident that she used to channel her Lightning powers. Quotes Trivia *Prior to the introduction of Nikila, Lightning was thought to be a power, not an Element. Once she was introduced, Lightning officially became an element. Her introduction also confirmed the existence of female Toa outside of the Water and Light Elements. *This character's appearance was created by BZPower member Vrahno for the KanohiJournal Storyline Contest #4: Nikila Artwork. Appearances *''Quest To Become A Legend'' *''Quest To Stop A Legend'' (Appeared in a Vision) *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Appeared in a Vision) Category:Matoran Category:Hi-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Xaea Wearers Category:Legend of Lesovikk Category:Makar Category:Vrahno